Ghost Of You
by TooLateShesGonex
Summary: Harry remembers terrible things... [ONESHOT] [SONGFIC] Will add more chapters with songs in them if I get 20 good reviews. HPLL


Ghost of You

by: TooLateShesGonex

Summary: Songfic. Harry/Luna

Song: Ghost of You

Artist: My Chemical Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absoloutly nothing.

-

_**I never said i'd lie and wait forever...**_

_**If I die we'd be together. Oh.**_

_**I can always just forget her.**_

_**But she could try.**_

Harry sat there, face in his hands. His eyes were tightly closed and his lower lip was trembling. He wouldn't cry. Why would he? He was a man, men don't cry. He needed to keep atleast some dignity, atleast some pride. But he couldn't help it. All he could do is keep replaying the same vision over and over in his mind. She was gone. The love of his life, was gone. And he regretted every word, every arguement. He regretted each time he raised his voice, each time he shouted at her. Each time he avoided her and each time he watched her fall on her face because of him.

She had always made him promise forever.

He said he would.

Countless people told him,

Forget her.

Forget the girl you love.

Walk away, and move on.

There are more fish in the sea.

"No," Harry mumbled to himself in a raspy tone. "NO!" He suddenly shouted. He was alone in the commonroom.

There was no one there.

_**At the end of the world,**_

_**Or the last thing I see,**_

_**You are**_

_**never coming home**_

_**never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me.**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever...**_

_**Ever...**_

He ran out of the commonroom, down the staircases and onto the grounds of hogwarts.

He passed Hagrids hut, near the Forbidden forest.

And there it was.

Her gravestone.

He fell to his knees before it, keeping in tears and all emotions. All he could think of was how much he missed her. How much he needed her. Rubbing his arm he hung his head low, tears coming out on their own and slipping down his cheeks. He tried to keep it in, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it any longer.

He remembered all the times she smiled at him. Those broken smiles of hers, they were so beautiful. He hated the fact that he was the cause of each one of them. He hated the fact that he never cared for it.

She always told him she was alright even though he knew she wasn't. He would ask, she would deny.

Harry couldn't see any hope for him left.

She was gone.

He clasped his hands together. "Please..." he sobbed, "Please... if anyones listening... let her come home.. let her come home back to me.."

He remembered that horrible day that he would never forget.

_**Get the feeling that you're never all alone.**_

_**And I remember, now,**_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms,**_

_**She dies.**_

_**She dies.**_

Luna laid on the ground, barely breathing, her chest slowly moving up and down. Harry saw her, and his eyes bulged. He ran down to her, wand in his hands. His face was cut up and his robes were tattered and torn.

He fell to his knees before her, and grabbed her up in his arms and held her. She was shaking, sweat dripping down her pale skin.

Her eyes were half closed, the perfect blue round orbs inside of them dull, blackening sowly.

"Did you...did you do it...?" She whispered, coughing up blood that went down the corner of her mouth down to her chin. Harry looked at her, scared. He cradled her, running his hand through her dirty blond straggly hair. "Yes, yes I did it Luna.. I did it...I killed him.." He whispered to her, "now we can live a normal life, Luna.. we can be together forever.. and he won't... he won't be here to hurt us anymore.."

A small smile came upon her peach colored lips.

It was a broken smile that Harry identified right away.

"Yes... together..." Luna muttered, happiness in her voice. Her breathing became slower.

"Luna.. Luna we're going to be together right? Forever? Promise me, Luna, promise." He said, not believing the words coming out of himself. He had never asked her to promise him this. She looked up at him, tears appearing in her eyes. "I don't know if I can.." He began to cry, and shook his head violently. "Yes you can!" He replied, his voice faltering. "You can promise! You can make it! I promise we'll be together! Don't leave me..." Tears spilled down her cheeks, but her smile did not fade.

"Yes... yes Harry... I promise.. I promise..." She said. But he knew. He knew she didn't mean it.

"Please, Luna.. we'll get you to the hospital wing.. everything will be okay.." He cooed, rocking her back and forth. Luna put a cold hand on the side of his face.

"Harry?"

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

Luna closed her eyes.

"I love you."

Harry stared at her for a second, and felt her body go completely limp in his arms.

"Luna.. Luna.." he whispered, waiting for a response.

None came.

"Luna.. Luna don't do this.. Luna I love you! You promised! Luna please!" He shouted, shaking her lifeless body.

No response.

He sobbed, holding her close. Repeating her name over and over...

_**At the end of the world,**_

_**Or the last thing I see,**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me.**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

Harry let his emotions pour out of him. He stood up and screamed as loud as he could.

"NO." He screamed, "NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Birds fluttered past him into the air at the sound. He fell to his knees again, hands clutching his hair.

"PLEASE..." He sobbed, "PLEASE... IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME... BRING HER HOME.. BRING HER HOME..."

But he knew,

He always knew.

Since the day she died.

At her funeral.

She was not coming home.

All the smiles, all the hugs, all the kisses, all the laughs...

He would never, ever experience those ever again.

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me...**_

Finally, his voice became hoarse, and he looked down, still crying. He no longer cared about his pride or dignity.

The woman he loved was gone. And there was nothing left for him.

He had defeated lord Voldemort.

For a price.

_**If I fall...**_

"If I fall..." He whispered.

_**If I fall...down...**_

"If I fall down... will you catch me..."

_**At the end of the world,**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

Harry looked once more at her grave.

"You are never coming home.." He whispered sadly.

His fingers followed the imprintment of her name on the gravestone.

"Luna Lovegood"

--

Fin

R&R

--


End file.
